


Braid

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Hart, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry, Merlin and Eggsy are in a unique situation, where Eggsy and Harry are mated but Eggsy has accepted alpha Merlin into their relationship.  An unexpected pregnancy makes things even more unique, and everyone doesn't handle it as well as they should.Wherein Eggsy doesn't buy milk, Harry discusses the pregnancy as if he's selling a cemetery plot, and Merlin roars at everyone.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaymondPalmersAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/gifts).



> The best of birthdays to the amazing RaymondPalmersAss. I am so very lucky to have you in my life. I am thankful for you, and love the way we chat every day about absolutely nothing.

“Are ye all right?” Merlin slowly turns his body, bringing Harry along with him. They move from hands and knees onto their sides, Merlin’s knot still firmly ensconced in Harry’s body. He pets Harry, wiping his sweaty hair from his brow.

“I am, thank you for asking,” Harry says politely.

“Here.” Eggsy shoves a bottle of water at them. “Drink this, Harry first.”

“I know how to take care of my omega, Eggsy,” Merlin growls, and Eggsy growls back.

“Thank you, darling.” Harry weakly pats Eggsy’s arm.

“I don’t know if our ruts and your heat all falling within the same seven day time span is a blessing or a curse,” Eggsy says with concern, wiping Harry’s face with a cool flannel. “Might not be healthy for you.”

“Aye, the lad is right,” Merlin says. He kisses the back of Harry’s neck. “Ye got the short stick on this one, Harry.”

“I don’t believe anyone here has a short stick, except perhaps me,” Harry teases gently. Eggsy laughs out loud and Merlin snorts.

“Your stick is pretty near perfect, ain’t it, Merlin?” Eggsy asks. He reaches down to stroke the body part in question. Harry hisses. “Sorry…too sensitive?”

“For now.” 

“Sorry,” Eggsy says again, and Harry can see the hunger in the green eyes.

“Tomorrow?” Harry asks.

“More than likely…you know, Harry, if this is too much for you…”

“No,” Harry snaps, giving his very best omega growl. “You will not go to anyone else. I’m a grown man in excellent shape. I’m still in my own heat. Merlin’s rut is waning, he will be able to take care of us.” Harry turns his head to kiss Merlin. “And actually, we’re quite lucky everything has lined up so well for us. This way Arthur only has to take a week off as opposed to separate days for each of you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. He kisses Harry’s forehead. “You take such good care of us.”

“It’s my job.” Harry tenderly rubs a finger over the pink lips. “A job I am quite honored to perform.”

Merlin groans and Harry sighs as the knot deflates and Merlin falls from Harry’s body. “I hate that part,” Merlin admits. “Love the way I fill ye.”

“I do, too. But you’ve been filling me for days now, and it’s Eggsy’s turn.” Harry winks up at Merlin as he rolls onto his back.

“More water, Harry,” Eggsy orders. “And then we’re gonna get you into the loo and clean you up, and then you need to eat and rest.”

“I’m quite capable of doing all that by myself,” Harry says. “At least the loo and clean up part. If you wanted to fetch some snacks, however, I’m sure we’d both be quite grateful.”

“I can get them,” Merlin says, stretching and slowly sitting up.

“No, I got it.” Eggsy kisses Harry. “Be right back.” He hurries out of the room and down the stairs.

“Come on, Harry, let me help ye up.”

“Merlin, I’m fine,” Harry says with an accompanying eye roll, but he takes the offered hand and slowly gets to his feet. “Oh,” he says as the room spins.

“See? I know this takes a lot out of ye.” Merlin leans his forehead against Harry’s and gently holds his shoulders. Harry leans into the support and soon the world rights itself. “I am thankful for ye, my omega. Thankful for the honor you’ve given me.”

“Merlin,” Harry says blushing.

“You and Eggsy both…I never thought I’d find someone, find my true love, and when I did he was bonded to someone else. I am so lucky that he is willing to share ye. Nae, not share…allow me to be part of your lives. I know ye are not his to share.”

“You and Eggsy have a special connection. You always have. While I was sleeping away in Kentucky, you leaned on each other in a way that could only exist because there was a stronger bond between you. It just took a bit for it to all fall into place.” Harry smiles at him. “You get sappy at the end of your rut, I’ve found. It’s very attractive.”

“Shut up and go clean my jizz off ye,” Merlin growls, nipping at the bare side of Harry’s neck.

“Yes, my alpha,” Harry says sweetly. Merlin growls again and slaps his arse.

Harry goes into the en suite and closes the door. He steps into the shower and turns on the water, sighing as the lukewarm stream washes away the sweat and spend. He holds himself up for a long moment, welcoming the feeling of cleansing and relaxation. Between Merlin’s rut and his own heat he’d spent the last three days in bed. Merlin’s rut is ending, his heat is cresting, and Eggsy’s rut will begin within the next twenty-four hours.

“Harry, you all right in there?” Eggsy calls anxiously.

“I am, dear boy. Just cleaning up. I’ll be out shortly.” Harry turns off the water and dries off before pulling on his dressing gown and staring at himself in the mirror. What he sees and what he is are two very different things. He sees a middle-aged man, tall and fairly fit for his age. He sees the former Galahad, now Arthur, still very capable of taking down anyone who might wish to try something impolite. But when he tilts his head, he sees Eggsy’s bond mark peeking out from under the gown. He reaches up and gently rubs a finger over it. No one thinks ‘omega’ when they look at him, but an omega he is. The first omega to sit at the Table, and therefore the very first omega to sit as Arthur. But more important than all of that, he is an omega who has the good fortune to be adored, cherished, and occasionally fussed over by the two most amazing alphas Harry’s ever met.

He wets his toothbrush and puts on the paste, quickly running the instrument through his mouth as he continues to look in the mirror. He reaches up with his free hand to touch the bare side of his neck. He (and Eggsy) have asked Merlin countless times to bond with Harry but he has always refused. He says he knows they have a bond and needs nothing so official to prove it. Harry thinks Merlin’s scared of the commitment, scared that Eggsy might change his mind as Harry’s official alpha and send him packing. But Harry knows that will never happen. Eggsy is as enamored of Merlin as Harry is.

Harry wipes his mouth and opens the door to fine Eggsy and Merlin in deep conversation on the bed. They both look up with welcoming smiles on their faces. “Here you go, babe. Fruit. Cool from the fridge. Melon, your favorite.”

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Harry comes to join them on the bed. “How are you feeling, Merlin?”

“I’m fine, Harry, thank ye. Our lad here is taking good care of me, almost as good as you would.” Merlin actually ruffles Eggsy’s hair.

“Oi, knock it off.” Eggsy glares at Merlin before scooting closer to Harry. “You smell good,” Eggsy sighs, nuzzling at Harry’s scent gland. “My pretty omega.”

Harry sighs. “I’d better eat faster.”

“Do I need to distract ye, lad?” Merlin grumbles. “Give Harry some time to replenish.”

“I will,” Eggsy promises. “Just…smelling him.” One of his hands slides under the dressing gown to rest on Harry’s bare thigh. “Won’t take him tonight…not yet.”

“Well, why don’t ye go smell him on the settee and I will change the bedding,” Merlin suggests.

“I can do that…just let me finish this,” Harry says, all but shoveling fruit into his mouth.

“Slow down,” they say at the same time.

“I’m…”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, disapproval dripping in his tone. “Relax. We got this.”

“I just…there are so many times I don’t have the opportunity to look after the two of you the way I should,” Harry says unhappily. “I’m not…”

“Babe.” Eggsy cups Harry’s face in his hand. “You do a great job. You always take care of us. Even when you’s Arthur. I know you’re always looking out for me.”

“And who’s the one who comes stomping down to my office every day at lunch to make sure I eat?” Merlin adds. “That would be you. And I know that the appearance of my very favorite and very rare tea in the dining room has everything to do with a certain omega.”

“You’re fine…you’re doing everything right,” Eggsy promises.

Harry leans into his touch. “I just wish…I wish I could be here at home more. Greet you when you arrive from HQ, or when you get back from a mission. A proper omega…”

“Miss me with that shite, Harry,” Eggsy growls, his tone fierce and his scent hard. Harry whimpers and bares his neck, causing Merlin to give Eggsy a dirty look. “No, Merlin, I ain’t gonna back down. You ARE a proper omega. So maybe your face ain’t the first thing I see when I walk in the door. That don’t mean you ain’t taking care of me all over the place. My slippers are always right under the coat rack so I can get out of my shoes and into something comfy. My favorite foods are always ready for me to grab something as soon as I get in. My favorite trakkies and hoodie are usually laid out on the bed. And when you DO get home, your smile and kisses are everything I need.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Merlin says, giving Eggsy a nod. “Sometimes the reason you’re not here greeting Eggsy is because ye are looking over my shoulder when I’m involved in a difficult mission, your hands kneading into the tightness of my back and shoulders. You refill my tea, make sure I use the loo, and generally fuss over me in a way I hate and adore at the same time.” Merlin rubs Harry’s back. “You are the best omega two broken alphas could ever ask for.”

Harry leans in to kiss him before burying his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I love you. Both of you.”

“Love you, babe,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Aye,” Merlin says fondly. “Now if you would please get out so I can change the bed?”

“Yes, alpha,” Harry says automatically, gracefully unfolding himself from the bed. “Is there more melon?’

“Yeah, Harry, let’s go get some.” Eggsy takes Harry by the hand and leads him from the bedroom. “We gotta get you fed and energized for tomorrow.” Eggsy growls and presses Harry up against the wall in the hallway. “I love taking you when you’re in your heat…you’re so fucking hot, babe.”

“I love you, my naughty little alpha.” Harry growls and nips at Eggsy’s neck, making him giggle and shake his head.

“Thank you for fitting me in on such short notice, Dr. Benner,” Harry says, buttoning his shirt and reaching for his tie. “I wouldn’t even have bothered but I’ve been feeling under the weather for a few weeks now, and if my alphas were to suspect I was unwell and didn’t look into it there’d be hell to pay.”

“I can believe that, at least of Merlin,” Dr. Benner says with a grin. “Agent Galahad seems a bit more easy going.”

Harry snorts. “He is until I get a paper cut or stub my toe or, heaven forbid, get a cold. Ridiculous.” Harry smiles fondly. “He’s a sweet boy.”

“You are quite fortunate,” the doctor agrees. “I’m just waiting for the lab to scan your results into the computer.” He refreshes his screen. “We’ll give it a few more minutes. Other than the fatigue and nausea you’ve felt all right?”

“Headaches on occasion, but they’re rare. My appetite hasn’t been quite normal, but I blame the nausea on that,” Harry says. “It’s mostly the fatigue.”

“No cough or chest tightness or anything like that?” Harry shakes his head. “Well, we’ll just take a look at…ah. Here it is.” Dr. Benner clicks a few things on the computer. “Oh. Well. There we are.”

“Where are we, exactly?” Harry asks.

“I know the reason for your fatigue, Arthur.” Dr. Benner turns away from the computer.

“If ye could just speak to him, Harry,” Merlin says earnestly from the kitchen table. “A few words from Arthur might go a long way.”

“I don’t make a habit of scolding my agents, Merlin,” Harry says without turning around. He continues to stir the gravy. “Especially when you do it better than I ever could.”

“But you’re Arthur.”

Harry finally turns his head. “I am aware,” he says sternly. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Of course not, my omega. I would never insinuate that you were.”

Harry snorts. “You’ve done more than insinuate it more than once.”

“That was before I was permitted to call ye mine.” Merlin stands up and wraps himself around Harry from behind. He buries his face in Harry’s neck. “Are ye all right, Harry? Ye smell…off.”

“Just tired,” Harry says honestly. “Sit back down, I have a lot to do for dinner. And no, you can’t help.”

“All right.” Merlin plants a tender kiss just below Harry’s hairline. “About Bors…”

“Did he compromise the mission by blowing up the warehouse?”

“No, but it was completely unnecessary. He continues to go outside the mission parameters without thinking OR asking permission.”

“That’s what’s irritating you. He didn’t do as he was told,” Harry says, smiling down at his gravy.

The front door slams and they hear a cheerful, “M’home!”

“Eggsy,” Harry says, his entire body shivering with delight at the thought of his alpha. Eggsy’s been on a mission to Crete for almost a fortnight, and Harry’s body has been itching for his touch. Merlin is wonderful and just as much his alpha as Eggsy is, but the bond between Harry and Eggsy is something that actually affects Harry physically. “I should make him a drink.”

“I have it, Harry. I was thinking about a scotch anyway,” Merlin says as he gets up. “Martini?”

“No, I’m good, thank you,” Harry says politely.

He hears Merlin greet Eggsy in the hallway. “Mmm, missed you, Merlin,” he hears Eggsy moan. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Later,” Harry hears Merlin say. Harry sighs and opens the oven door to check on the beef.

“Harry!” Eggsy breezes into the kitchen and makes a beeline for the stove. He pulls Harry into his arms and kisses him. “Fuck, I missed you, my omega.” He stands on tiptoe to bury his face in Harry’s neck and gently kiss the bond mark. “Merlin take good care of you?”

“Yes, as always,” Harry says. He holds Eggsy tight. “I missed you as well.”

Eggsy sniffs a bit. “Everything okay? Your scent…it’s sad.”

“Oh, dinner isn’t cooperating,” Harry says. “Ridiculous, really. I wanted your coming home dinner to be perfect.”

“It will be. I’m home safe, you’re here, Merlin’s here, it’s all good.” Eggsy gives him a sunny smile. “Gonna go change.”

“Take your time…Merlin is preparing a drink for you. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.”

“Okay.” Eggsy makes no move to release him. “Feels so good to have you in my arms again.”

“I know,” Harry whispers, kissing the top of Eggsy’s head.

Merlin and Eggsy enjoy their drink in the living room as Harry finishes up dinner. He doesn’t mind that they’re off on their own; he likes when they take advantage of the ability to spend time together, and he prefers to finish dinner in an empty kitchen anyway. Most alphas wouldn’t be able – or interested – in allowing a second alpha to even look at their omega, but when Merlin came clean to Eggsy about his feelings for Harry the younger alpha welcomed him with open arms. What they had was quite similar to the bond between alpha and omega. While Harry was in Kentucky planning on studying butterflies, Merlin and Eggsy were working together to save the world. When they thought Harry was dead, they leaned on each other and kept one another sane. And now here they are in an odd little threesome.

For now.

He sets the table in the kitchen and calls them in for dinner. The meal is a lively affair, a verbal tennis match between Eggsy and Merlin as Eggsy tells Harry all about his mission and Merlin points out all the ways Eggsy could have done better.

“For Christ’s sake, Merlin, I got back safe and sound, didn’t I? The microchip is safe in the vault in the lab, and the report will be on your desk by noon tomorrow,” Eggsy says with a scowl.

“I would have had it on his desk by nine,” Harry says mildly, standing to clear the table.

“Dishes in the sink and that’s it, Harry,” Merlin reminds him. Harry rolls his eyes. Eggsy had instigated the rule of alpha washing up and drying at the beginning of their relationship, and Merlin had eagerly jumped on that particular bandwagon. Harry felt he was shirking his duties as omega, but he finally realized that it was making his alphas happy to help out, so he let it go. 

“Sorry that I ain’t Super Spy like you were, Harry,” Eggsy grumbles. “I’m more like the bumbling sidekick.”

“Ye would look nice in a pair of tights,” Merlin comments, eying Eggsy’s arse as he stands up to grab a dish towel.

“Oi, I ain’t NEVER wearing tights,” Eggsy informs him. 

“I agree with Merlin, darling…your arse and thighs are a national treasure.” Harry gives him a kiss. “I have something I wish to take care of in the dining room. Could you two meet me there when you’re done washing up?”

“Course, babe,” Eggsy says, tossing a smile over his shoulder. 

“Could you make tea, Merlin?” Harry asks, although he is desperately wishing for something stronger.

“Be happy to, Harry.” Merlin gives him a kind smile as well.

Fuck, he loves them.

Harry goes into the dining room and heads for a painting on the far wall, a landscape with farmers harvesting wheat. It’s probably the most boring painting on the planet, which means it serves its purpose perfectly. No one ever gives it a second glance, so they don’t look for the safe that’s hidden behind it. He quickly flips the painting out and turns the dial until the door clicks open. He grabs the stack of documents, closes everything up, and is calmly sitting at the table when Merlin comes in with the tea tray.

“Thank you,” Harry says, fixing a cup for each of them before they’re even sitting down. “I wish to speak with you about something.”

“All right,” Merlin says, giving Harry an odd look. Harry rubs at his forehead. He knows if he didn’t have ironclad control of his scent it would be going haywire right about now, and that control has been wearing him out ever since his doctor’s appointment. 

“This is all a bit Godfather, innit?” Eggsy asks with a grin. “You on one side of the table, us on the other…gonna make us an offer we can’t refuse, then?”

“Something like that.” Harry opens his folder and starts spreading the documents out in a line in front of him. “I am pregnant.” Two teacups slam down as one, Eggsy cursing as the hot liquid splashes up onto his hand. Merlin hands him a napkin without looking away from Harry. “About seven weeks along. It apparently happened during my last heat and your last rut, of course. I’m sure you could have figured that out.” Eggsy’s mouth slowly drops open as Merlin stares at Harry incredulously. “I’ve thought about this and done a fair bit of research.”

“Research,” Merlin repeats.

“Yes. I am going to keep the child no matter what the two of you decide. If one…or both…of you decide that you do not wish to remain with me and have no interest in the child, I have documents here for you to sign away parental rights. I only ask that you allow our son or daughter to reach out to you on their eighteenth birthday, if he or she wishes.”

“Bwah,” Eggsy gurgles, pale as a sheet.

“If you both wish to sever ties, there will be no financial support required. I’ve gone through our finances and divided out my share, including what I had in my accounts before you and I bonded, Eggsy,” Harry says. His voice is calm, his hands are steady, and there is absolutely no sign that his heart is absolutely breaking. “The child and I will be quite well off.” He sips at his tea. 

“Ye always had a head for money,” Merlin says weakly. Eggsy still sits and stares.

“As far as work is concerned, I will be in constant contact with an obstetrician. When she…a charming young woman named Dr. Gibble, highly recommended by Dr. Benner…feels I should no longer come to work, I will take my paternity leave. But until then I will continue with my duties as Arthur. If one…or both…of you no longer wish to be involved with me, we will all remain professional in the workplace, and keep the drama at home where it belongs. I believe you both respect Kingsman enough to agree.”

“Of course,” Merlin manages. Harry glances down and sees the strong hand trembling ever so slightly.

“This is my house,” Harry says finally. “It was my house before I met you, Eggsy, and I will continue to live here. If one…or both…of you wish to leave, you will do just that. I wish to raise my child in this house.” He pulls out another document and for the first time feels a sense of weakness. He clenches his left fist as he holds the paper in his right. “If, Eggsy, you would no longer wish to be involved with me, this document will officially annul the bonding. You would be free to go.”

Eggsy lets out a choked sound and Harry swears everyone can hear his heart crack. “So that’s it then?” Eggsy finally manages to put a few words together. “You’re just gonna…just gonna drop this bomb on us and send us on our way? You just wanna GO? Leave Merlin? Leave…leave me?” A single tear slides down Eggsy’s cheek. “You’re my forever, Harry. You promised. You promised to be my last love, and now you wanna take our baby and just kick me to the fucking curb?”

“No!” Harry gapes at him in astonishment. “I don’t want that at ALL. I love you with all my heart and I meant it when I said forever. You hold the keys to my very soul, Eggsy Unwin. But a baby…not one of us planned on something like this. To call it a life-changing event is putting it mildly.”

“But we don’t even get a choice!”

“Yes, dear boy, you do. But I believe I know what your choice will be, and I wanted to make it as easy as possible.”

“By preparing the documents and speaking to us as if ye are selling us a cemetery plot?” Merlin asks coldly. “By putting it all down on paper, in black and white, as if hearts aren’t involved?”

“No,” Harry says, slapping the table. “That’s not it at ALL. I did this to protect MY heart. Have you EVER, in the decades I’ve known you, mentioned wanting children? No. You’re fifty. I’m fifty-three. Why in the world would you want to start a family now? And you.” Harry turns on Eggsy. “You’re young and energetic and beautiful. You’re a Kingsman agent who loves his work. You’ve never once mentioned wanting to start a family, and I know why. You already raised your sister from a newborn, plus you don’t want to go out into the field worrying about what you’re leaving behind.”

“I know what I’m leaving behind! A very capable omega and his other alpha,” Eggsy snaps.

“A very capable omega who is well over the healthy age for childbirth. There could be complications,” Harry says quietly. “And if you wanted to leave…I would never stop you. I would never force you to…”

“Fuck that noise,” Eggsy interrupts. “You’re my fucking omega. My mate. I can’t talk for Merlin, but there is nowhere I plan on being other than by your side through the whole thing. If there are complications, I’m gonna be there. If the baby is born anything less than perfect, I’m still gonna be there, and I’m still gonna think they’re perfect because they’re ours.”

“I really shouldn’t be surprised that ye sat down somewhere and planned all this out.” Merlin shakes his head and when he looks at Harry, his eyes are wet. “But the lad is correct. I am nae going anywhere. I’ve been through hell with ye more than once already, Harry. This is just a different circle.”

“One more thing,” Harry whispers. His alphas groan as one. “I don’t...I do not wish to know who the biological father is. As you know, our cycles were in sync and you both had me during your rut and my heat. I’ve been thinking about the baby as OURS, as in the three of us. He or she belongs to all of us…and I wish to keep it that way.”

“It wouldn’t matter,” Merlin says immediately. “If ye find out the baby is biologically Eggsy’s, I’m fine with that.”

“Me too,” Eggsy pipes up. “Don’t care who the alpha father is.”

“I believe you when you say that, but I still must remain firm. I think for everyone’s peace of mind we shouldn’t get that testing done.” Harry looks from Eggsy to Merlin. 

“Fine,” Eggsy says, and Merlin nods.

“Well, then…I suppose all of my research and hard work was quite unnecessary.” Harry’s hands start to shake as he shuffles his papers back into their folder.

“Babe.” Eggsy shoves back his chair and scurries around the table. “Hey. Stand up.”

Harry stands up and realizes his legs are shaking as badly as his hands. He’s been holding onto his self-control for so long, working so hard to build the wall around his heart that would protect him when they told him they wanted to leave. But now that the wall is no longer needed, it crashes down and seems to take all his strength with it. “Yes?”

“Look at me,” Eggsy whispers. He places his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Can you please say it again when we’re not sitting at the table and you’re selling the baby like you was selling us a car?”

“I…am pregnant,” Harry says quietly. “We’re having a baby.”

“Holy fucking hell.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry and squeezes him tight. “Oh, fuck, Harry. That is amazing news.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. He looks at Merlin, who has come to stand next to Merlin. “Are you really sure? Because I will become overdramatic, flying off the handle at a moment’s notice.”

“And this is different how?” Merlin asks.

“I will become fat…ungainly…clumsy. I’m fairly certain I will waddle. I will stop eating one thing and eat another all day long. I will get thick ankles and lose sight of my feet and, Christ, need all new clothes,” Harry babbles.

“You will be the most debonair, the most beautiful, the sexiest pregnant omega ever,” Eggsy declares. “And we’ll be here for you, Harry. Every step of the way. We’ll take care of you, and run out for ice cream at two am, and go to the doctor’s visits with you. Everything. We were already a family, but now we’re really gonna be a family. And family looks out for each other.”

“Aye,” Merlin says. Harry peels himself away from Eggsy and allows Merlin to pull him close. “I love ye, Harry. I’m happy as well. As ye said, it is nae what we planned, but the best gifts are usually surprises. And we will be here for ye. We love ye, and we will take care of ye.”

“I wanted you to be happy,” Harry murmurs, and surprises himself by bursting into tears on Merlin’s shoulder. Eggsy is his mate, but Harry can rely on Merlin in ways he can’t with Eggsy. 

“We are, my omega. We are. We’ll take care of everything,” Merlin murmurs. “Leave the tea things. Let’s go up to bed. I know now why ye looked and smelled so worn down.”

“Yeah, let’s get you undressed and into bed.” Eggsy pulls him back for a kiss. “Leave it all to us. We’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, feeling as if the weight of the world has lifted from his shoulders. He has the most amazing alphas in the world, and they will take care of him.

“Eggsy, I thought ye were stopping at the market on the way home,” Merlin says as he stares into the fridge.

“I did. Got the fruit for Harry, that bread you like…” Eggsy puts plates on the table.

“Where is the milk?”

“You didn’t tell me milk.”

Merlin sighs and Harry can tell he’s counting to ten. “Last I checked your eyesight was perfect. Ye can see that there is no milk in here any time ye open the door. Harry needs milk. Needs the calcium for himself as well as the wee bairn.”

“Yeah, but you made me a list and I went off that. Wanted to get home, didn’t I? You shoulda put milk on the list!”

“Weren’t you the one complaining that there was no milk for that bowl of sugar you call breakfast?” Merlin continues.

“Well, uh, yeah.” Eggsy’s face burns with shame.

“You can find other things to eat in the morning. Harry needs milk,” Merlin says sternly.

“Fuck.” Eggsy slams the plates down and runs over to hug Harry. “I’m sorry, omega. I’m sorry I didn’t provide for you…that I’ve failed you.”

Harry tilts his head so Eggsy can nuzzle at the bond mark. “It’s fine, Eggsy. I’m two months along. Nothing is going to happen to the baby OR to me simply because I went a day without milk. The prenatal vitamins contain a good amount of calcium. You’re fine.” He gives Merlin a dirty look. “And if memory serves, I do believe I saw YOU emptying the container into your tea.”

Merlin blushes and hangs his head. “I also have failed ye, my omega.”

“Bloody hell…you call ME a peacock?” Harry says with an eye roll, allowing Merlin to hug him from the other side.

“Harry, what the fuck are you doing?” Eggsy stands thunderstruck in the doorway of the bedroom.

“Folding laundry and putting it away,” Harry says. “Here are your lucky socks.”

“Great! Thanks!” Eggsy beams at him before shaking his head. “Wait. NO. I’m mad at you.”

“Why?” Harry stops pairing socks.

“How did that get done?”

Harry gives him an odd look. “I put the dirty clothes in the basket. I carried it down the stairs. I loaded the washing machine. I put the items in the dryer when they were done washing. I put them back into the basket and carried it upstairs.”

“No. I absolutely forbid it.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “I beg your pardon?”

“I forbid it. You can’t be lugging that up and down the stairs. You find me or Merlin and we’ll do it for you.”

“And if you’re on a mission and Merlin’s stuck at work? What am I supposed to do, just throw the clothes down the stairs and collect them at the bottom?” Harry says angrily. “The baby barely has fingerprints yet, Eggsy. I doubt he or she is experiencing undue stress simply because I carried the laundry basket.”

“Now, Harry, there’s no need to…”

“What’s going on here?” Merlin pokes his head into the room. “I can hear you two yelling down in the kitchen.” He sniffs the air. 

“Harry isn’t taking care of himself, and when I pointed this out he got upset.”

“That is NOT what happened!”

“Harry…ye need to take it easy,” Merlin coos, coming into the bedroom and kissing Harry’s forehead. 

“I AM,” Harry says through clenched teeth. “You heard Dr. Gibble. I may continue with normal activities unless they make me feel unwell. I took laundry down and brought it up. It’s mostly underpinnings and socks anyway. Not heavy at all.” Harry glares at Eggsy. “You would be wise to never ‘forbid’ me to do anything ever again, Mr. Unwin. Alpha or not, we agreed that it is not the way we do things in this house.”

“You’re right, Harry. I’m sorry. Regretted it as soon as I said it, swear down,” Eggsy mumbles. “I love you and I just…”

“Your alpha side takes over and your mouth loses the connection to your brain. I understand.” Harry shoves a pile of clothes across the bed. “Put these away and we’ll forget all about it.”

“Yes, my omega,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“That is your heartbeat, Arthur,” Dr. Gibble says, carefully manipulating the wand over Harry’s abdomen.

“Does it sound all right, Doctor?” Merlin asks anxiously. “Strong?”

“Strong and healthy, just like Arthur,” she says with a grin. “Now, let’s see…there. Hear that little drumbeat?”

“Sounds awful fast,” Eggsy says with a frown.

“Yes…the baby’s heartbeat will always sound faster than Arthur’s.”

“That’s our baby?” Merlin whispers.

“It is,” she says, giving him a pleased smile. “It’s official. You have a…” The ultrasound sensor slips and she frowns. 

“What? What is it? Your face,” Eggsy babbles. “What’s wrong?”

“Darling, you’re breaking my fingers,” Harry says quietly. Eggsy releases the hold he has on Harry’s hand. 

“Nothing is wrong. If everyone could be silent for a moment?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. Merlin clenches his jaw. Harry simply watches her move the sensor over his stomach, trying to decipher what she’s hearing. “That’s what I thought. This is your baby.” She places the sensor to the left and Harry hears the pitter-pat of the heart. She swoops the sensor to the right. “And THIS is your baby.” Another pitter-pat.

“Our baby has two hearts?” Eggsy asks in confusion. “You having sex with an alien and not telling us, Harry?”

“Nae, lad, unless Harry has mated with a Timelord.” Harry glances up at Merlin, whose brow is covered with sweat. He retrieves his handkerchief and mops at his face. “Not one baby with two hearts.”

“Two babies with one heart each,” Dr. Gibble says, smiling at Harry. “Twins.”

“Wot the fuck?” Eggsy stumbles backwards until he hits the wall. “TWO?”

“It’s usually genetic. Are there twins in anyone’s family?” The doctor looks from face to face.

Merlin and Eggsy shake their heads. “I have twin aunts,” Harry says faintly. “And twin cousins.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy whispers.

“Well, Harry, ye do nothing halfway,” Merlin says finally, leaning down and kissing Harry’s forehead.

“I know ye dinnae wish to leave this house, Harry, but I feel it is best to move before the babies arrive,” Merlin says quietly. “I’ve already taken the liberty of looking for a few places…homes with three bedrooms that are a decent distance from the shop.”

“It’s all right, and I trust you, Merlin. You know what I would like to have in a house,” Harry says with a sigh. He rubs his stomach, which is now pressing at the waist of his trousers. There’s nothing for it. He will have to open the box of maternity trousers Andrew’s provided and start actually wearing them. He looks up at the screen on Merlin’s office wall, where they can see Eggsy lounging on a Kingsman jet en route to Cairo. “What do you think, darling?”

“I think I’d love to be there to hug you, because I know you’re sad. But at least Merlin’s there to do it for me.”

“Aye,” Merlin says. He sidles up to Harry and puts an arm around his waist. “Ye smell sad…but not too distraught,” he say with surprise.

“No, because this is a good thing. New lives, and a new life for all of us. We should start somewhere fresh, somewhere that belongs to all of us equally,” Harry says. He brightens. “And I can decorate!”

“I’m so happy I’ll be in Egypt for a week,” Eggsy says. “Sorry, Merlin.”

“I have years of practice keeping him under control…it won’t be a problem.”

“We’ll make sure you see everything we come up with,” Harry declares.

“Babe, we don’t even got a house yet!” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“But we will.” Harry rubs his stomach again.

“The painting was supposed to be done two days ago!” Eggsy says angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why the fuck ain’t it done?”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy, if Tristan’s safe return from Africa took precedence over our nursery,” Merlin growls. “The painters had to reschedule and I didn’t have time to work it all out.”

“We can just do it ourselves. How hard is it to paint a room?” Harry pulls himself out of his chair and stretches.

“WE ain’t doing fuckall, my omega. You ain’t getting near one whiff of paint fumes, ya get me?” Eggsy snarls. He turns back to Merlin. “You said you’d take care of this!”

“I have no problems sending you to Medical myself, lad…watch your tone,” Merlin warns Eggsy.

Harry sighs. He can imagine the two of them as actual wolves, their alpha blood coursing through their veins as they roll around and wrestle on the floor. But instead they glare at each other, Eggsy’s head tilting back so he can look Merlin in the eye. Harry tiptoes out of the room and heads upstairs. “Well, my doves, you now see what I have to deal with. You see why I get up and eat ice cream at three in the morning,” Harry whispers as he slowly ascends. “They’re not like that most of the time, I promise. I’m not the only one who seems to have pregnancy hormones.” He picks up the can of paint and studies it. It’s a lovely sky blue, perfect for the scene he hopes to create in the nursery. They’ve chosen not to find out the sex of the children, and the room will be a neutral jungle paradise with monkeys on vines and lions peeking through the leaves. 

“What was I supposed to do, Eggsy? Let Harry paint?” Harry hears Merlin roar.

“Over my dead fucking body!”

Harry sighs again and pops the paint can open. It doesn’t smell too strong. Not like the paint he remembers from his youth. He picks up a brush and stares at the wall. Is it worth the absolute fury of the men downstairs? Probably not. He carefully seals the lid and stands up. “We’ll behave,” he tells his stomach, giving it a soothing caress. He freezes when something knocks against his hand. From the inside. “MERLIN! EGGSY!” 

He hears two sets of feet clambering up the stairs. “What? What is it?” Merlin asks, panting for breath.

“Harry, if you was gonna paint I swear to fucking God!” Eggsy growls.

Harry walks over, grabs their hands, and places them on his stomach. He moves them in a gentle circular motion. “It was right about…here.” Something thumps again, nothing more than a jab.

Merlin’s mouth falls open and Eggsy gasps. “Babe…was that…”

Another thump. “Sweet Jesus.” Merlin falls to his knees and lifts Harry’s shirt. “Hello, my sweetlings.” He kisses the bare skin.

Eggsy joins him on the floor, pressing his cheek to Harry’s stomach. “Hi, babies. My sweet little chicks.” He glances at Merlin and smiles. Merlin leans over and kisses his cheek.

Harry just smiles fondly, reaching down and tousling soft hair with one hand and caressing bare skin with the other.

Harry stares at himself in the mirror. This is it. This is the beginning of the rest of his life. Another pain hits and he winces, grasping at the edge of the sink. He removes his pajamas and hangs them on the back of the en suite door before padding into the bedroom and tiptoeing to the dresser. He pulls on pants, trousers and a jumper before tapping the side of his glasses. “This is Arthur. If you could inform Medical that I am in labor and will be coming in?”

Eggsy rubs at his eyes and sits up. “You okay, babe?”

“I believe I am having our babies,” Harry says calmly. “If one of you would be so kind as to put my shoes on for me?”

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy throws the covers back, smacking Merlin in the face. “Get up, Merlin.”

“Report,” Merlin barks as he sits up.

“Babies,” Harry says simply. “I need shoes.”

Eggsy races into the bath to wash his face while Merlin tugs on socks and shoes. Harry simply sits on the edge of the bed and waits. They’d both started going to bed fully dressed the month before but Harry refused. Gentlemen do not sleep in their jeans. Eggsy toes on a pair of trainers without bothering with socks. “Your bag is by the door?”

“Yes. But I need shoes.”

“Ye called Medical?”

“I did, but my feet…” Harry wiggles his toes.

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Eggsy asks, dropping to his knees by the bed.

“No, but my feet are cold.” Harry clears his throat and waves a leg in the air. 

“Shoes, right, sorry.” Eggsy starts digging around in the closet while Merlin goes for socks.

“Those are Merlin’s, my boy. And those are Eggsy’s socks.”

They finally get Harry shod and down the stairs. “I’ll get the car.” Eggsy disappears before anyone can stop him.

“Breathe and try to relax, Harry,” Merlin says, although he looks like he’s the one that needs relaxation exercises.

“I am. The pain simply…” Harry winces and grabs Merlin’s arm. “…comes and goes.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job, Harry,” Merlin tells him. He cradles Harry’s face in his hand. “Just a wee bit longer and we’ll have our bairn in our arms. Just relax and breathe.”

“YOU relax and breathe,” Harry mutters, but he allows Merlin to lead him out the door and down to the car.

“Ready to meet your children?” Dr. Gibble asks, her blue eyes excited above her surgical mask.

“I suppose so.” Harry gives her a weak smile.

“As we discussed, Arthur, if there are any complications, I will be putting you under. No argument.” She looks at the three of them. “Understood?”

“Yes, Doctor,” they chorus.

Harry closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He can’t feel anything but it is still nerve-wracking. “I love you so much.” Harry looks up to see Eggsy’s green eyes full of tears. “What you’ve done these last nine months, Harry. You dealt with your entire world changing, not just your body. And we were pains in your arse more times than you can probably count. Thank you…thank you for going through hell for us.”

“Aye, Harry…ye have given us the most incredible gift.” Merlin smiles down at him, his lips trembling. “I love ye.”

“You both look ridiculous in those caps,” Harry blurts out, and Eggsy starts giggling through his tears, which was Harry’s intent.

They continue to hold his hands and whisper to him as the doctor works to deliver their babies. A sharp cry fills the air and Harry’s eyes widen. “Well, here we are. A lovely baby girl.”

“A daughter?” Harry whispers.

“Oh, babe, she’s beautiful,” Eggsy sobs. “She’s got your legs!”

“And here…” The doctor pauses. “A son.” Two healthy lungs fill the air with wailing cries.

“One of each…always the diplomat,” Merlin says, laughing through his own tears.

“A son and daughter.” Tears stream from Harry’s eyes down into his ears but he doesn’t care. He’s done it. “They look healthy?”

“Very healthy,” the doctor says. “We’ll clean them up, clean YOU up, and get you settled in a room.”

“Harry.” Eggsy kisses his forehead before kissing Merlin. “You’re amazing.”

Harry is tucked in bed wearing his own pajamas and dressing gown before he finally gets to really see his children. Two nurses bring them in, instructing Harry to open his shirt so they can nurse. “Both at the same time?”

“No…we’ll feed the young lady first…she’s a bit of a brawler,” the nurse says with delight. She instructs Harry how to hold the baby and get her to latch onto his nipple, which she does with fiery energy. “You can feed your son on the other side. Who would like to hold him first?”

“He would,” Merlin says, deferring to Eggsy as Harry’s mate.

“Just for a mo, then you get him,” Eggsy says as he sits down. “He’s fucking gorgeous.”

“He is,” Merlin says, leaning over the back of the chair.

“I know we’ve been at a loss for names, but as I’ve been sitting here waiting I’ve come up with something,” Harry says hesitantly. They look at him expectantly. “For our son, James Lee. If it wasn’t for the early demise of these two fine men, we never would have met Eggsy.”

“That’s right,” Eggsy says softly. He looks down at the bundle in his arms. “You like the sound of that, James?”

“I think it is perfect.”

“And for our princess…Hilary Rose. I have no real reason, I just like the names and we never discussed them.”

“Hilary Rose.” Merlin comes over to kiss Harry. “Perfect. Our family is perfect.”

Harry looks down to where his daughter is eagerly eating the first of many meals. “It is.”


End file.
